Purgatory My Way
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: In exchange for their freedom, Edward promised the Volturi that he would change Bella. He lied, and left her again! Five years later, Bella, who was working as a waitress in a country club, waits on Aro's table. She is given the choice to join him or die. Bella's life enters the outskirts of hell. Can she turn a bad situation, on its axis for her own personal gratification?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people! This is a new story of mine! I really love Aro.**

**Twilight isn't mine. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**My beta is flamingpen18. She rocks!**

**General POV**

**Now onward!**

Life has a way of coming back to kick you in the ass. That was what Bella was thinking. She had lived a peaceful life. Nothing abnormal of any kind ever happened to her. Nothing extraordinary to recount, just nothing.

Then she moved to Forks, Washington at the age of seventeen and became ingratiated in the lives of a family of vampires. Within a year, her life turned from dangerously boring to just dangerous. Vampire friends saving her from evil vampires. Being left by her friends for a stupid reason, and pretty much thrust into the arms of a psychotic killer. Then, magically, she befriended a pack of werewolves, who protected her from said killer. Yet, she ignored them when one of the vampire friends returned in need of her help, and took her to Italy to save a worthless prick's life. She came home with the prick, being even more of a prick than he was when she first met him and was subjugated to his ungrateful , getting over him dumping her in the woods a year previous and told him to, "Fuck off!".

The family never returned to Forks, and Bella never saw them again.

Five years passed, and Bella moved on with her life. Vampires didn't make up the majority of her thoughts anymore, and she could finally be normal. As normal as she could be, considering all the danger she attracted.

As a graduate of the University of Alaska Southeast, she was living in Juneau, working at a fancy country club as a full time waitress/cook. Having no life compared to all of the teenagers that worked there as well, ensured that she always had work and always had cash. She was known by all the frequent customers and was even requested to wait on tables. The rich people who attended the club always left her large tips and conversed with her, actually caring about her day and life.

Bella loved her life. Everything was easy going, with nothing to come in and fuck everything up.

Bella's world spiraled down the shitter when he walked in. That was when she realized that life comes back to kick someone in the ass. The last time she'd seen him was when she went to save Edward's worthless hide. Their freedom was granted, with the promise that she would be turned into a vampire, a crucial moment that she forgot somehow. She was never turned, and to run into him here of all places had to be a part of her horrendous luck.

Aro of the Volturi was being seated at a table in the far back of the room, the 'private' section. Moments later, a profusely sweating man sat across from him, dabbing his head with a handkerchief.

One of Bella's coworkers shuffled by, "Isn't he just delicious? I could just lick him all day! Oh! To have him lick me back!"

Bella eyed the girl like she was insane. Did she not know who that was?

No, idiot, humans don't know about vampires, her treacherous mind supplied.

Bella sighed, getting the point. The girl had no idea that the attractive man sitting before them was a human drinking vampire, that he was one of the kings of the vampire world, and that he would kill her when he found out that she wasn't a vampire.

Damn Edward to Hell! The lowest pits of Hell! He left her again and still unprotected. Shit!

The young waitress, who was fantasizing about the sexy vampire fifty feet away, was assigned the table he sat at and nearly fainted. "I can't talk to him! Help me," she squeaked.

Bella sighed, not really wanting to go over there either, but for an entirely different reason. Her life was actually on the line if she did.

Bella turned back to the kitchen and looked for a scapegoat. There! She walked forward and looped her arm around a young man's shoulders, telling him that she was a little woozy and asking him to wait the 'private' table in the back.

The boy nodded, and Bella smiled. She knew he wouldn't fail. He most definitely wasn't gay, so the chance of him stuttering was zero to none.

Bella and the girl took to watching the table again and grew confused when the boy returned with a smirk. He leaned into Bella and whispered, "Mr. Mancini requested 'his little Swan'. Go ahead."

Bella shuddered in horror. That was Mr. Mancini? He looked like death warmed over! And he wanted her over there! Why did life hate her?!

With a push from the young waiter, she stumbled onto the dining room floor. She threw a glare over her shoulder and straightened her clothes. Taking a deep breath, she walked forward, ready to face death.

She came upon the table from the side and put a large smile on her face. "Bonsoir, sirs, my name is Isabella. I'll be your waitress for the evening. May I start you off with something to drink?"

Bell tried not to notice the cocking of Aro's brow, or how he leaned forward slightly. No, her attention was on Mr. Mancini.

"Hello, Little Swan, I would like a glass of Chateau Guiraud, please," he smiled at her, seeming to forget his terror for the moment.

Bella nodded and turned to face the vampire king with a tight smile. Aro looked amused. His purple eyes sparkling with mirth. Purple? Must be contacts.

Aro smiled, "I'll have a water, Miss Swan."

Bella blushed lightly, bowed, and hurried off to get their drinks.

Okay, so he's devilishly handsome, and there's nothing I can do about it! He didn't look angry. In fact, he looked well pleased. Do I want to know if that's a good thing?

Walking back to the table with the small tray in hand was harder than she thought. To have the eyes of a vampire king on her at all times, gauging her movements, was horrible! To be under that kind of scrutiny, ugh!

She placed the drinks down without a word and took their orders, eager to get away from there as fast as possible

The young waitress was still standing in the back, mouth agape, "How can you not mess up? I would be a quivering mess!"

Bella shrugged, not knowing what to say. I know my death is around the corner. I expect it by the end of the night. At least I'll go out with a good reputation. I shouldn't say that out loud.

Bella watched from the door of the kitchen, as Mr. Mancini drank his wine and groaned knowing that she would have to go over there and fill it back up. Following through with the requirements of her job, she returned to the kitchen quickly.

The appetizers were ready, and she brought them out, dutifully wondering briefly where Aro was going to put it all. Vampires couldn't really eat. The food would just sit in their stomachs until they force it up themselves.

The women in the back had all abandoned their jobs, to gaze longingly at Aro. It became a mess when the head chef started to scream at people to get their lazy asses out of his kitchen and make sure that his delicious food didn't go to waste.

Aro and his company sat at the table for an hour. Poor Bella was beginning to lose it. Her death lay just around the corner. It was nearing ten, and her shift would be over soon. Death at 10:01, dear Lord help her.

She delivered the bill and cleared the table quickly, hoping to disappear. When she returned, Mr. Mancini handed her the bill and told her to keep the change! That was a hundred dollar tip! Too bad it wasn't going to be used.

By the time she had to leave, Bella was hyperventilating. I never thought that I'd be this scared to die.

Her new truck was on the far side of the parking lot. Bella cursed herself for parking so far away. Away from the idiots that is, but still. The walk in the dark was horrible, and she was waiting for the vampires to descend at any moment.

Dear Lord, Buddha, Allah, whoever's up there, please help me!

Bella made it to the driver side door without a problem. It was when she got in that everything spiraled downhill.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. I must say, it's a pleasure to see you again."

That voice! Shit!

Sitting in her passenger seat was Aro of the Volturi. He was looking at her with a smile. One that could be misconstrued for many things, such as delight for her death or even pleasure in knowing that he was about to taste her 'singing' blood. Both maybe. It could be sexual, which she highly doubted, since she didn't seem to have luck in the romance department at all.

"I am not surprised to find you still human. I knew the boy would leave immediately after your rescue. He wasn't honorable, and his thoughts weren't hidden too well. It pleases me to know that the fool has pretty much given you to me. I am very pleased," Aro told her with a smirk.

Bella sat in shock. Pleased? She was given to him? What?

Aro noticed her confusion and explained, "Your life was spared as long as you would be turned. If you weren't, your life would become mine, to do with as I see fit."

Bella frowned. That was something she was never made aware of. Interesting of Edward to leave that out. What a prick! Jerk off!

Aro raised a hand to stop her from speaking, "I know you wish to scream and demand that you not be charged for someone making a promise on your behalf, but it doesn't work that way. In the vampire laws that I've established, the person with more power is given the choice to decide what happens. Out of you, Edward, and Alice, Alice had the most power, but gave it to Edward so that he may make the decision."

Bella frowned. The person with more power gets the choice? That put her at the bottom because she was human.

"Edward decided your fate. He is the one to be blamed for your current predicament. Don't worry, mia cara. He and his family with face charges for letting you go, letting you remain a liability to us," Aro reassured her. "As for what I'm going to do with you, I'd like you to be a member of my guard. You can refuse, but that means that we'll have to kill you."

Bella didn't like where this was going. She had the choice to 'join or die', just like Edward had put so many years ago. How unfair.

Aro watched her as she processed the new information. Her face varied from righteous anger, to mild annoyance quickly. He could understand how she felt. To a human, this was a grave injustice and an extremely dishonorable move, but it had to be done. He, of course, didn't tell her that if she agreed to serve him, she would be allowed to choose Edward's punishment, and any other whom she deemed deserving of punishment. It was a right she would earn, once she was a vampire. For dragging her into such a life, then leaving her with no protection, and a broken promise, was a deep offense. If Bella wanted the Cullens dead for what they did, it would be her right to demand their deaths, and he would easily oblige the request. But he wouldn't tell her that yet. He wanted her to join him willingly, not with a bribe.

Join or die wasn't really a bribe. She could decide to not suffer a soulless existence, to not subject herself to unwilling slavery. Of course, depending on what her power was, she could become a member of the higher guard, which was just under the actual coven members. The ones who wore nearly pure black robes, like the ancients did. If that would happen, she wouldn't be considered a slave. Her existence could be an easy one, and there would be no need for Chelsea to influence her to obey. But it was her decision to go on, becoming a killer or die with a clear conscience. So many pros and cons.

Bella watched him as he watched her. His mind was obviously elsewhere. He was looking at her but not actually seeing. What was going on in his head? The fact that she was being backed up into a corner? Well, it seemed like a corner. She was given a choice. Join them, kill people, and be a slave. The only upside would be the speed, strength, and her power, if she had one that is. She always wanted to find out if she did.

Then there was death. A free card out of the carnage of life, since it was obvious that she wouldn't be let go. Nothing to plague her thoughts at her end. No regrets. No regrets! I do have a regret. Edward got away with lying to me and Aro! He was ungrateful, and got what he wanted in the end. That was unfair! He deserved to some retribution for what he did. Especially after not telling me the finer points of the deal that was made with my life! Yes, I regret letting Cullen push me around. I regret that he hasn't seen the error of his ways, and I regret ever meeting him.

Bella turned to Aro and with a wary look, "I guess that I'll choose to become a vampire. Not for the great pleasure of being your servant, but for the fact that I want to be one, and I've really wanted to know if I had a power, ever since you mentioned it. Then I want to kick Edward's ass as well."

Aro gave a laugh, "I have no doubt about that, cara. Are you sure that this is the road that you want to take? The only way out of it is by fire."

Bella nodded, already knowing about the dismembering and the burning. "I don't really think that it'll be a problem for me. Being a vampire can't be that bad. Not as bad as Edward painted it," she said.

Aro shook his head, "No, young Edward was a little twisted in his thinking. He was raised Catholic and was very deeply ingrained in the ways of Roman Catholicism. Purgatory and things of that nature are what he strives for. He believes that hunting animals is his version of Purgatory, and that he needs to prove his good intentions. As I said, 'twisted'."

Bella sat in shock. A Catholic vampire? "Vampires believe in religion?" she asked.

Aro nodded, "Yes, Marcus was revered as a saint in his day. I believe he was taught by the Apostle Peter, or one of the disciples. I could be wrong. We've been around awhile. Since 1350 B.C., if I'm not mistaken."

Bella gaped, "Saint Peter was real?"

"Yes, a lot of the men in the Bible were real. Humans back then were more openly gifted and were revered as gods because of their gifts. It made recruiting guard members easier. Now, powerful humans are hard to find. Their blood having been diluted with the years," Aro explained, happy that she was interested.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. Anyway, back to Edward. He was wrong, right? Being a vampire isn't that horrible, is it?" Bella looked at him warily. His answer meant everything to her future.

"It depends on how you choose to live your existence. Some wander, while others gather to form covens. There are normal vampires, vegetarians, sadists, who enjoy torturing humans and eventually are put on our list for execution, and the peace seekers, who prefer to keep to themselves. Our guard members like to be with us though," Aro told her, leaving out the part where they were all influenced by Chelsea's power. She didn't need to know that.

Bella nodded, taking it all in. I'm going to become a member of the guard. I hope I have a special power. It might just keep me from having to fraternize with idiots.

"So... what is the plan?" Bella asked, looking behind them to the country club.

Aro smiled, "You'll have to quit. Just say that you were offered a well paying job, and you can't pass it up."

"How long do I have?"

"I'll be generous and give you a week to get your affairs in order. You may want to shop for nicer clothing, just a tip. Having nice clothes will help accentuate your new look when you're changed," he hinted, hoping that she would get it.

She got it. He doesn't like the way I dress. Thanks.

Aro turned to her and offered his hand, "May I?"

With a small bob of her head, Bella quickly placed her hand in his.

Aro clasped her hand tightly and looked her in the eye. Moments passed and eventually he let her go, "I still have nothing. You must have a power."

Aro opened his door and got out, "I'll see you soon, cara."

Bella watched as he shut the door and disappeared. Her life was going to get more interesting from now on. She could tell.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Any ideas or little snippets you'd like to see can be left in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people! I'm so glad that the first chapter was received so well! It makes me happy to know that you like it!**

**My beta is flamingpen18. She is amazing!**

**This chapter is dedicated to teamhotmen, my 10th reviewer and to angel897, my 15th reviewer! Thank you!**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters, just this story and the idea.**

**Now, onward!**

General POV

Aro typed on his laptop in a rushed rhythm. So much to plan! Isabella Swan was to be a new member of the Volturi Guard, and he needed to make sure she had everything the other guards had: a room, though she wouldn't need sleep, would be nice to hold personal items, good clothing, which he planned on accompanying her when she made the purchases, and the privileges of a higher guard member.

There was no guessing on what her station would be. For a human to have such an impenetrable mind was amazing. Edward, the fool, Jane, and even himself had no mental power over her. Which was a little disconcerting, considering she was human. She had to have an extraordinary gift, one that was yet to be seen.

Demetri sent him a message on the current upkeep of Isabella's room. Aro was able to gather items from the amount of memories he'd gained from Edward and Alice. A large bookcase was being installed, with a variety of old literature, a long couch, seeing as Bella felt no need for a bed, at least from what he'd gotten from Alice's memories, and a piano, where he'd learned that she'd taken lessons as a child, but felt that she had no talent for it. Yet, she was still enamored of the instrument. Now she could spend eternity mastering it.

The walls of the room were blue like the wide sky she saw when living in Arizona. Her furniture was brown, because of a comment she'd made to Edward once about how she missed the color brown, and that it was covered in green stuff down in Washington. The bathroom wasn't really needed, but even vampires like to relax in a hot bath, even if they don't need to bathe constantly.

Aro had already called Marcus, not Caius, because Marcus was more level headed than Caius and could handle the news better. Caius would demand that Isabella be killed, but even in the vampire world that was too cruel. Caius was always a little evil.

Aro shut the laptop and stood. It was time to join Isabella on her shopping trip.

He loved the ride to her house. Apparently, Isabella enjoyed the outdoors, for she lived in a part of the town that was surrounded by nature. Her scent was all over the trees, meaning she like to walk through the woods. The winding road soon came to a fork, with five different ways to go. The problem was, Isabella's scent was all over the place. But Aro was an old vampire and had more experience than any of the Volturi, except for Marcus that is. He was able to find the freshest scent and follow it, wondering if she knew that she could've confused even a more seasoned vampire.

The house itself was beautiful, which confused Aro to no end! How can she buy such a lovely home, yet wear such shapeless unfashionable clothing.

She had the door open already and was watching as he approached.

"Do you know that your scent is all over the fork in the road back there?" Aro asked, with a raised brow.

To his surprise, she nodded, "Yes, I did that because I know that for some reason, I smell good, even to vampires that aren't Edward. I walked all around here, making sure to get my scent on everything. So in case a vampire comes by, and they start going crazy, it'll take longer for them to find me. I happen to know that the older the vampire is, the better their senses are. So I'm not surprised that you found me."

Aro looked at her with approval. She was smart enough to give herself some protection. That was a sign of survival instinct. That was good.

"Interesting. Well, I came to tell you that we're going shopping, and that your room in Volterra is quite large, so you can bring any of your favorite pieces of furniture or trinkets that you love," Aro explained.

Bella gave him an odd look. "Room?" she asked.

He nodded, "All of us have a room for private matters. Each room is soundproofed for many reasons but mainly for privacy."

As Bella went to fetch her coat, Aro busied himself with looking at the interior of the room. It was high class, with expensive looking chandeliers and a fancy paint job on the ceiling.

"Okay, let's go," she came back, covered in the most atrocious tan coat he'd ever seen! It was too big on her and was equipped with a plethora of pockets!

She stopped at her horrified gaze, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Just to let you know, I'm picking out your clothes."

Bella followed him to his borrowed Mercedes and got in, all the while making faces at his back. Could he get any more rude?!

Aro pretended not to notice her ire for favor of watching the road. She was so easy to rile up! It was pretty fun.

Aro drove up to Anchorage, a few hours away. And when he finally stopped in front of a store, Bella wanted to drop. Prada? He wants me to wear Prada?

When Aro noticed her shock, he grabbed her coat and tugged her inside. The lady that came to greet them gave Aro all the attention. It wasn't shocking. The man was wearing an Armani suit. But when he gestured to Bella, her eyes nearly bled.

"She needs a new wardrobe, badly. Will you help us, Miss?" Aro asked, giving the woman a smile.

She nodded and went into the back to gather the workers together. Ten minutes later, Bella was being surrounded by women, who were trying to get her into fancy clothes.

It was horrible! The clothes were nice, for someone else, but Bella didn't like how they made her look. She felt trashy and uncomfortable, showing that much skin.

When the ladies pulled her out of the dressing room to show Aro their masterpiece, she wanted to faint. He was seeing her dressed like some loose woman!

Aro, of course, wasn't thinking like that. He was shocked! Isabella Swan was actually a curvaceous woman underneath all of her layers of clothing. She was the meaning of the word petite, and Aro could tell that she wasn't too thin. She had a small waist that he was sure his hands could span and nice hips that gave her a wonderful shape.

She looked gorgeous! Which really shocked him, seeing as how he'd never found a human woman attractive before. How strangely welcoming.

A closer look told him that she was shy. Her dark blush spread attractively across her face, showing him that she was a proper young lady. She probably never showed skin at all!

He gave his approval on the dress and snickered when the women dragged her back into the dressing room. The look of complete horror that flitted across her face was priceless. "We have several more hours to go," he called out to her and was amused to hear her whimper. What would it be like to hear her whimper for another reason?

Aro jerked out of his thoughts. Did he really just consider such a thing? Looking at the curtain she had just disappeared behind, he could admit that, yes, he did. And he didn't feel bad for it either. He was an unmated vampire, and a beautiful woman was before him. One who would soon be a vampire herself and would have a power like him. Yes, an infatuation with Isabella wasn't really bad at all.

The next dress was much longer, though, it had a long dip in the front, showing off her lovely neck and cleavage for him to see. Very nice cleavage, for such a small woman. Very erotic looking.

Bella's hunger finally won her a reprieve. She paid for the clothes, trying not to flinch at the price. Aro had offered to pay, but she didn't want to owe him anything. What could he demand for payment? She didn't want to know.

Several thousand dollars later, Bella had a new wardrobe and was silently praying that she would look good in the clothes. Vampires seemed to look good in anything, so she would probably pull it off.

Aro sat across from her in a small restaurant she'd chosen, watching her eat. It was a little odd, having him watch her. It looked like he wanted to ask her something.

"Isabella, how can you live in such a nice house and drive such a fancy car but dress like a ragamuffin?" he finally asked.

Bella choked on her pizza. Well, that was the most blunt way of asking a question.

When she finally gained her composure, she sat up straighter and cleared her throat. "A little after saving the idiot from himself, and after they left, I was in Olympia, looking at jobs, when I was grabbed and thrown into an alley. The man was talking about how he was following me since early that morning. He said that what caught his attention was how small my waist was. Because of my being so small, he said that he would like to see if I would break apart,, when he entered me. He said that it made him hot, and that he couldn't hold back," Bella looked away, not wanting to see his face when she continued. "He didn't."

That sentence made Aro stiffen. Isabella was raped?!

"It hurt a lot. I was found by a little boy, who was walking his dog. The dog went crazy and wouldn't leave my side, so the boy went and got his dad. The dad took one look at me and cursed. I had to go through so much testing, and I was in the hospital for a week. They caught the guy who did it. The semen sample was enough for them to catch him. Turned out that my attacker was the elder brother of the boy who found me. He was thrown in jail, and his family had to pay for what he did to me. Apparently, he was only seventeen, but that seventeen year old caused me a lot of pain and grief," Bella sighed. "I decided that if I started to dress in more layers and wear mens clothing, I could prevent that from happening again." Bella turned to see Aro clutching the table. His hands were incredibly white with the effort he was using to hold himself back.

"Isabella, I'm sorry that the fool left you without protection. If he wasn't a liar, that would've never happened," Aro leaned in with a serious look. "You will deal with the fool in sufficient time. Do not worry, Il mio forte bellezza."

Bella nodded, thanking her lucky stars that Aro seemed to have a heart. He was kind enough not to try and delve further into her ruined past. That earned him her respect.

Aro couldn't figure out why he was so angry. He didn't really know Isabella well, but even so, she was just a young girl, who was brought into a dangerous world and left with no protection. The man who claimed to 'love' her and plead for his death left her twice! He left her to the clutches of some disgusting human, who took her physical innocence from her! She was still innocent. No woman could blush that much over a dress and not be.

He was angry! Edward Cullen was the cause for the woman's problems. He will pay. Aro looked at her as she sat staring at her pizza. The poor thing. She had gone through so much. Humans could be so cruel at times. It was shocking. What was just as shocking was the fact that she seemed stronger than she was when they met, like her hardships strengthened her. She wasn't sitting there crying, even though the situation was one to cry over, and she didn't ask him to pity her. Extraordinary!

Bella sat in silence. She didn't want sympathy. She just wanted him to understand where she was coming from. He didn't look at her with **those** eyes. He just sat there, stoic as ever. The only thing that gave away his emotions were his white knuckles that clutched at the table. He was angry for her, and she found that sweet.

Yes, Aro the king of vampires, was very sweet.

**A/N: Please review! If there are any suggestions that you may have, or little things you'd like to see in the story, just leave them in your review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people! This is the third chapter. I'm glad that you all like it so much!**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to teamhotmen, 20th reviewer, angel897, 25th reviewer, Krystalwinds1990, 30th reviewer and Lourdes08, the 35th reviewer!Thank you all!**

**My beta is flamingpen18. She is awesome! Check out her Bella and Aro story Unexpected Love. It's awesome too!**

**Now onward!**

**General POV**

The rest of the week flew by quickly. Aro had used his eloquence to get some rich family to buy Bella's house. They, literally, paid one million for it! They weren't against the idea, since the house came fully furnished. Bella was only taking the things she wanted to keep. She took a picture frame that was a birthday present, and a fancy rug she had gotten when she first bought the house.

Aro had one of his guards come and take her things. She recognized him. His name was Felix, and she didn't miss the smirk he threw her way. He was a little creepy.

Aro helped her with quitting her job, telling the owner of the country club that she was going to work for him in Italy, which wasn't a lie. She was moving to Italy to work for Aro, as one of his guards.

Aro was at her side in the private jet. Even though there were five other seats, he chose the one closest to hers.

"So, Isabella, we have many hours of flight to waste. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Aro said, giving her a smile.

"You read Edward and Alice's minds, haven't you? You already know about me," Bella queried.

Aro's mouth twitched a little. "Yes, but I would like to hear it from your own mouth."

"I hate the rain. When it rains, I want to crawl in a hole and die," she told him in a bland voice. When she noticed Aro's confused look , she elaborated. "Well, the sky darkens, and the temperature drops, and I just feel so depressed. Rain takes away the sun and gives a reminder of longing, pain, and loss," she said.

Aro nodded his understanding. It wasn't hard to see where she was coming from. Rain was often associated with sadness and depression.

"Please continue," he motioned for her to go on, interested in what she had to say.

"I hate double standards. I once went to an amusement park and the guy manning one of the coasters told me I couldn't ride because I was in a bathing suit. Yet, the chick behind me was in a bikini, and he let her on. That really pissed me off, so I went to the park manager and got the prick fired," Bella told him, looking out the window with a wistful expression.

Aro snickered at her story. Served the fool right.

"So what about you?" Bella asked him with a raised brow. "What does the vampire king hate?"

Aro gave her a devilish smirk. "Why, hate is such a strong word, mia cara. I prefer despise. It sounds better. As for the things I despise, well, there are too many to name."

Bella leveled him with her most bland look. "Come on, one thing at least."

"Well, I despise being nagged," he told her, eyes gleaming when she fixed him with a glare. "I also despise having to repeat myself. Finally, the thing I despise the most is how humans these days seem to have no respect for themselves, be it body, soul, or spirit. Even when they attend a service or a mass, it's never for true spiritualism. It's just a routine. They sell their bodies for money and even try to sell their souls to nonexistent devils, to gain some sort of power. I grew tired of humans approaching us many years ago, begging to be turned, so that they may gain power."

Bella snorted at his expression. He looked annoyed as he was remembering the past. Being a vampire king must suck. Having idiotic vampires coming to you with pathetic cases and having to do the proper thing and listen to what they plead for, before deciding to kill them for their insolence must have grown wearisome.

"Perhaps you should rest, Isabella. I believe that this will be your last chance to do so," Aro said, giving her a small smile. "Try to think of your favorite memories. Keep them fresh in mind, so that you'll never forget them. Most vampires don't remember their human lives, and I'm sure you'd like to remember something."

Bella sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. Thinking of the times she'd spent with her mom, doing the most ridiculous things in the world, or when she used to visit Charlie in Forks, and how they'd go to La Push to swim. The one time she went to swim and slid on the rocks, getting stuck in the tide pool. She thought about how she loved to lay out in the sun and read. Some of the most normal things in her life brought so much comfort, and then she derived comfort from the outrageous!

So many things that she never wanted to forget, and she appreciated that Aro was kind enough to suggest that she keep her memories with her. She was truly thankful for it.

Aro sat back and watched her. She wasn't sleeping, if her uneven breathing was anything to go by. Her fluttering lashes told him all he needed to know. She was following his advice and was, currently, recounting the past. Things that she wanted to keep with her forever.

He was pleased that she had listened to him. She would be his favorite. He could tell. She knew how to respect her elders, even though the humans of the current age usually didn't. She was polite to all and listened to instruction well. Even when he insisted on changing her wardrobe, she didn't complain, though she was obviously embarrassed.

Yes, his favorite. He couldn't wait for Chelsea to use her power on Isabella and make him her favorite. Then the very naughty thoughts he was having about her would come to fruition, and she would feel honored to please him.

And please him she shall. Aro smirked as he took in her features. She was dainty, with long mahogany locks that fell far below her waist. Her heart shaped face was very attractive as well as her full little mouth that he wanted to claim._ Such a nice mouth_.

The flight passed with Aro meditating on the future, and Isabella's small snores. The landing in Italy was quick, and the drive to Volterra wasn't horrendous, even waking Isabella up was fine.

The problem arose when they entered the throne room. Caius was immediately at his side, whining about her and how could he bring a mortal there? One who was plagued for a quick death.

Bella watched Aro argue with the blond ancient at his side. She could tell that Caius really didn't like her. He was frowning and throwing things at Aro in another language, surreptitiously giving her dirty looks.

Bella looked to her left to see the other ancient, Marcus, watching her. While Caius and Aro were 'talking', he strolled over and took her hand in his. "Hello again, Isabella. It's a pleasure to now that you will be joining us. In more ways than one," he smiled.

He smiled! Bella watched in awe. He actually looked happy, verses the last time she was there when he looked like hell warmed over. The depression was still there, but it was subdued for the time being.

Caius and Aro stopped their argument to look at their brother in shock. Aro was by Marcus' side in an instant, holding his hand. His mouth dropped open as he turned to look at Bella, who was more confused than anyone.

The silent talking commenced then. Well, it was too quiet for her to hear. The three ancients stood afar off. Their mouths moving too fast for her to see.

Caius made whatever it was very dramatic, by throwing his hands up in the air and shaking his head. Aro wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders and said something that made Caius pause. He then looked at Bella with a different expression. One of horror, which swiftly turned into anger. Then his hands were flying everywhere, trying to get his point across to his brothers.

Aro was getting fed up with Caius' antics. The vampire was still insistent on the girl's death. So he asked if Caius wanted judgement and received the expected answer. Yes.

Aro went on to explain how the Cullen boy left her as soon as they returned from Italy, and the rest of the family did nothing about it. That pissed the blonde off even more, and he threw his arms up in the air in his anger.

"Let's kill them as well," he supplied.

Aro looped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Brother, they will receive punishment as due, but Isabella will be turned, and she will be joining us."

Caius snarled at Aro, not liking what he was saying. "They all deserve to suffer."

Aro shook his head. "Not Isabella. In fact, she asked if they were going to be punished for leaving her and I told her yes. She then asked if she could help pick the punishment."

"Why should she care?" Caius asked in an interested tone. What could a human girl have against vampires?

"Brother, the first time the boy left her, he broke her heart. She was broken inside. The second time he left her, she decided to give up on romance and pursue life itself. One day while she was looking for a job, she was pulled into an alley and brutally raped. She went through so much, all because that fool was a liar and a deceiver. Can you really hate her, after knowing all of this?" Aro explained quickly, watching as Caius' face morphed into that of pure horror. His thoughts taking on a particularly dangerous turn, thoughts of torture, and murder, and starvation.

"Well, then. we need to bring them here and make them pay, especially that little idiot for putting a young girl through such trauma!" Caius said, waving his arms out and smacking his palm several times.

Marcus nodded his head in agreement. "I believe that Edward Cullen's punishment shall be the worst, and Alice's right after his. Those two were the ones who made the deal and still left her alone. They deserve the worst of all our punishments."

Caius gave Marcus an odd look then. "You seem much more animated than usual. What did you mean, 'In more ways than one'?"

Aro looked at Marcus as well, leaning forward to touch the normally stoic vampire's hand. What he saw left him speechless.

Caius took in Aro's silence as a bad thing, but Marcus' hand held him back. "He needs to come to grips with this new bond."

Bond? Caius quirked a brow in question. "What sort of bond, brother?"

Marcus sighed, "He has found his other half."

Caius went stiff. "She's his mate?"

Marcus nodded, "Yes, and now he is working it all out. He is attracted to her, even though she is human. Now that he knows that she is his mate, he's holding himself back from his baser instincts, which are telling him to go to her and commence the ritual."

Bella watched as Aro stared off into space, wondering if he was alright. Did vampire's go into shock? Was such a thing even possible?

Then he looked at her with such a deep expression. It made her shiver. Aro walked over to her side and picked her up. "I'll be taking you to your room now, cara."

Everything blurred as she and Aro sped down the corridors. He stopped at a large door and pushed it open.

Bella's eyes bulged. It was perfect! There was a perfect blend of browns and blues,and a lovely grand piano to the right corner. The other corner held a round, doughnut looking seat, that to the eye, looked fluffy and comfy.

Wrapping around the room was an enormous bookcase! It held a plethora of books. She couldn't wait to read them all!

Aro let her look around, before he broached the subject. "You will be transformed by me, cara. Today or tomorrow, if you'd like."

Bella shrugged. "Well, what do I have to wait for? Remaining human for one more day is just putting off the inevitable."

Aro nodded his understanding, "I must take you down to the dungeons. There you will be safe, and you won't be able to get out easily."

Bella put her purse on the doughnut chair and took his proffered arm. He led her along the corridors again and down a large spiral staircase.

There were three vampires at the bottom. Felix, Demetri, and another, who was buff just like Felix. There were chains on the ground, and she knew that she was going to be occupying them soon.

Aro gave her a small apology as he locked them around her wrists and the largest around her waist. Then he leaned over her and with a sad look turned her head to the side and bit her exposed neck.

The piercing wasn't pleasant, and she gritted her teeth through it, knowing that it had to be done.

Aro moved away from her, his eyes a bright crimson. He watched as she lay there, looking at him. Minutes passed, and she still sat there staring at him.

Finally, Bella being her blunt self, couldn't hold it in any longer. "Isn't this supposed to be painful?"

The guards looked at each other in shock. The human was just laying there. She wasn't writhing in agony and screaming her lungs out. She was fine, fine enough to ask sarcastic questions.

Aro bent down to scent her and looked puzzled. Her body reeked of his venom, but she wasn't in pain. In fact, she looked bored. The only thing that told them that she was turning was that her heart rate was picking up. Other than that, you would've never known that she was changing.

She sat like that for several more minutes and Aro decided to get Caius and Marcus. They would be able to talk about what was going on and come up with a reason together.

Aro left the guards with orders to watch her and returned a moment later with his brothers.

Caius was in shock, and Marcus stood by with a blase expression on his face, like he was expecting something like this.

"Well, this is a conundrum, isn't it?" Caius finally said, voicing his thoughts.

"I think we can let her out of the restraints, if this is all that's going to happen," Marcus added, watching as the girl sighed in boredom.

Aro bent down to look Bella in the eye. "Do you feel anything strange? At all?"

She shook her head. "No, just a little warm. That's it. I feel like falling asleep, actually. This is nothing like when James bit me. That burned like hell."

Caius grabbed the chains and pulled them apart. Aro gave him an exasperated stare. "We have to buy a new pair now! I have a key you know?"

Caius shrugged off his glare. "Since you seem to be fine, we can let you roam around. If there is a change in your condition, call one of us."

Bella looked at him like he was crazy. Was he, the icicle of the Volturi and hater of humans, being nice to her? He gave her a small smile, and she gaped. He was!

"Worry not. I harbor no ill will toward you anymore. Although, the Cullen boy isn't escaping my wrath so easily," he told her.

The surrounding guard all stood by in shock. Never had someone been let out of their bonds before! Then again, there never was a vampire who wasn't screaming in pain before as well. This human girl was an exception to a lot of things it seemed, and many couldn't wait to find out what else she was capable of changing and how the transformation would finish.

**A/N: If you want to see something, leave it in your review. Please review. I get really excited when I get them! They feed my soul. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people! This is the fourth chapter!**

**My 40th reviewer was flamingpen18. The 45th reviewer was m. , and the 50th reviewer was silversimon. Finally, the 55th reviewer, was Kell-an Dial. This chapter is dedicated to them!**

**My beta is flamingpen18. You all should check out her story, Unexpected Love, another Bella/Aro story. Trust me. It rules!**

**Now onward!**

**General POV**

Caius and Marcus were talking about the future. Aro was sitting in his chair in deep thought. His brothers both noticed how he wasn't listening to them and finally Caius told him to go a check on Isabella. Aro was grateful for their understanding and rushed off to her room.

Bella had been sitting in her room for the past five hours. The Volturi had all convened in the meeting room on the first floor to discuss her odd change. Never had someone not felt the pain of the change, the burning fires that tortured the victim.

Caius commented that she was lucky to not have to feel the pain. That the acid like venom was most painful. Aro had stepped in, before she could correct the blonde. He told his brothers that she had been bitten once before, but that Edward had sucked the venom out so that she would remain human.

Marcus and Caius weren't too happy with that. Caius surmised that her odd way of shielding herself from things allowed her not to feel the pain this time. He believed that her body had suffered it once and was now used to such pain. So her mind was completely shut off to any sort of pain she could feel.

Bella found this interesting and decided to try it out. Sitting in her room and staring at the piano for the past few hours was a bit boring, so she opted for proving Caius right. Standing up and walking over to the door, she lifted a hand to feel the cool metal. It felt strong and durable, so she lifted her arm and pulled her fist back. Letting it fly forward, she smashed a large dent into the door, watching with unveiled satisfaction as it shook on it's hinges.

Aro was at her door in seconds, asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to see if Lord Caius was right, and I think he was. I don't feel anything!" she smiled at the vampire king.

Aro grabbed her hand and held it up for her to see. "That may be true, cara, but you can still be injured."

Both looked at the blood dripping off her knuckles. Bella watched in mild fascination as Aro leaned forward and dragged his tongue over her injury. His burgundy eyes turning to a bright crimson very quickly. Once again, her attention was drawn back to her hand as the cuts began to disappear. Soon, only pale skin remained.

Aro relinquished her hand with a pleased grin. "I see that the venom is working very well," he said. "You'll be joining us sooner than I originally thought."

Bella smiled and nodded. It was good to know that she was becoming a vampire, and she wouldn't have to suffer. Maybe this was her karma. Fate had seemed to have dealt her a crappy hand, and now she was being rewarded for surviving the unfair suffering. She wasn't at all disappointed at the loss of pain. This was good.

Aro followed her into her room and sat on the other side of the doughnut chair. "I never asked, Isabella. Did you have any family you wanted to say goodbye to? I remember that you lived with your father, Charlie, in Forks, and that your mother and her husband lived in Florida."

Bella shook her head. "No, Renee was in a car accident with Phil a little before the 'incident', and Charlie had a heart attack following the 'incident'. I have no living family left."

Aro winced inwardly. Isabella lost her mother then was raped. After such a dramatic event, her father dies of a heart attack! The fates weren't kind to the girl. _Woman, not girl_, his mind supplied.

Yes, a strong young woman. Aro gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Bella shrugged and walked over to the bookcase. Aro watched her go, enjoying how her hair swung back and forth, her long, thick, thigh- length, wavy, brown hair. He watched enraptured as her hair seemed to straighten and darken. It started at the crown of her head, traveling down the strands, turning darker as it went. Her hair that had reached to the back of her lower thighs, becoming pin straight and falling to her knees.

He was next to her in an instant, fingers threading themselves through her lovely locks. "I find that I like watching your transformation very much," he told her, pulling her hair around for her to see. He was holding a large section of it in front of her face and was pleased to see her smile at the long tresses.

"Wow! I knew my hair was longer than it seemed!" she said, brushing her fingers over the ends, marveling at how it all seemed to be one length.

Aro dropped the section he was holding, so he could more firmly grab her hair with both hands. With one hand near that back of her neck and the other fisted around in her hair, keeping it in a tight hold, he pulled her head back, exposing her neck to him. With his hips, he pushed her lightly against the bookcase in front of her. The position made her whimper.

"Yes, I can't wait for it to end, Isabella," he leaned forward to purr in her ear. He was delighted to feel a shiver wrack her small frame. She was so small compared to him, and he loved how she seemed to be under his power, his to control. He rumbled at the thought, causing the woman in his arms to shiver once more.

Aro released her and stepped away. Bella turned and gave him a smirk. "If you keep doing things like that, someone will get the wrong idea."

Aro cocked a brow, "Let them."

"That's all well and good, but what if they walk in on you doing things like this to me?" she asked him with a grin.

Aro shrugged. "I can do whatever I want, including you," he answered, giving her a smirk in return.

Bella nodded and looked him in the eye. "What if they walked in on me doing it to you?" With that, she grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, with a strength he didn't expect. She proceeded to trail her tongue up his exposed neck, chuckling when he growled.

"Then we'll just have to give them something to watch," Aro purred when she grazed her teeth over his neck.

"Yes, yes we shall."

Aro was pleasantly surprised at her reaction to him. She wasn't going to need much coaxing from Chelsea. He could tell. She was perfectly fine with running her hands over him and didn't seem to mind him returning the gesture.

"Ahem!"

Both looked over to see Marcus in the doorway. He stepped inside the room and gave them a knowing smile. "Caius has sent for the Cullen's. They will be here in a few hours."

Bella frowned and stepped away from Aro. Great, she was going to have to see the little prick again. Yet, she knew that it was needed for him to be properly punished, and she was a little excited to see him suffer.

Aro turned to Marcus, as Bella went to sit on her strange chair. "That was not fair brother," he growled.

Marcus shrugged. "You needed to stop. Trust me. If you do that now, you'll be gone for a while. The first time between mates is always time consuming, and you'll want to take your time, when it finally rolls around to that."

Aro sighed, "You have a point."

Bella cocked her head to the side, listening to them talk. Since their voices were severely low, she assumed that she wasn't meant to hear what they were saying. It didn't work out that way, as she heard everything they said.

Mates? She and Aro were doing some things, and Marcus mentioned that at the moment, it wouldn't be prudent for them to continue. That being with a mate for the first time, should be unhurried.

So she and Aro were mates. That was a pleasant thing. He was really hot, and all she wanted to do was lick him, like that waitress in the club wanted to. Bella had to admit that the thought of Aro licking her everywhere wasn't such a bad idea. Hopefully, they would get to that, once the moron and his family were gone.

Marcus took his leave, and Aro joined her a moment later. Bella turned and gave him a smirk, "So we're mates?"

Aro stilled. She was able to hear all of that? Shaking himself, he nodded. "Yes, Isabella. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked, giving her his best smile.

"No, in fact, I'm glad. That way, I can think all the dirty thoughts I want about you and not feel bad," Bella told him, picking up a book a cracking it open.

Aro felt a thrill go through him at her words. In seconds, he had her small body pinned to the chair, his mouth at her ear. "You naughty little girl, Isabella. You're having naughty thoughts about me?"

Bella laughed and pushed against him. "Yes! Yes, I can't wait to feel your co-"

His mouth was on hers, stopping her dirty talk. Aro found it terribly arousing that she would speak to him like that. He pulled back. "You have a bit of a dirty mouth, Isabella. Maybe we should fix that."

"I can think of many ways to fix it. You can give me your hard co-" she was once more cut off by him.

Aro growled into the kiss. Such a naughty little mate he had.

They parted slightly, and he chuckled, "You're a surprisingly kinky woman, Isabella. Who would've thought?"

"I don't know. I would normally feel embarrassed, but I don't. Besides, I really want this. You make me feel hot and bothered. So maybe turning me into a vampire is also turning me into a pervert," she replied, pulling him down for another kiss.

After a while, the two finally got themselves under control. Sitting opposite each other, they talked about many things. Life, death, and those odd moments where you are put in an awkward position and have no way out except through lying.

They seemed to understand each other perfectly. Which was good, since they were mates.

Caius interrupted them a couple of hours later. "Sorry to bother you, but the fool has arrived."

Both Aro and Bella straightened. It was time.

Caius and Aro spoke to each other in hushed tones on the way to the audience chamber.

"How are you going to deal with this?" Caius asked in anticipation.

Aro shrugged and looked at Bella. "She is to pick the punishment for what Edward did to her. I thought I would let you pick what should happen to the whole clan, since they left her. _I_ will decide what to do with Edward and Alice, since they lied to us."

Caius's face broke out into a terrifying grin. The prospect of doling out worthy punishments making him very excited. He always loved to punish.

Bella watched as the two vampires brainstormed. Caius was making some horrifying suggestions that proved to her that he was a sadist. He actually suggested using crocodile shears! Aro wasn't too disgusted with that method, but Bella was. She may really not like Edward, but even she wouldn't want to cut off his dick and keep it from him for all eternity.

Then Caius mentioned something about using The Popes Pear. And Bella shuddered in revulsion, at the description of what it did. A stick with a pear shaped thing on the end that was shoved in the vagina of a woman who was a whore or the anus or mouth of a man who fornicated with other men. Then with a little twist, the 'pear' would grow sharp razors that resembled flower petals.

She was disgusted and couldn't possibly wish that on anyone. Then, she thought of something. Weren't vampires indestructible? Could they be injured?

"Lord Caius, how can you hurt a vampire, if they can't really be hurt?" she asked him.

Caius turned and gave her a very evil smirk. "Why, I am so glad that you asked. I have taken the normal torture techniques and made them worse! With the mixture of vampire ashes and venom from we three kings, I can make the same weapons but with a more deadly intent. Like the Crocodile shears, they are as hard as a vampire's body. Covered in venom, they can cut off anything on a vampire's body. I just prefer to use them on males."

Aro turned and gave her a nod. "Yes, he has a wall in his room covered in his prizes. If you understand what we mean."

Bella blushed. So Caius had a wall of penises. Creepy, really creepy!

"Don't worry. I get it. You don't need to go into anymore detail. I'm fine with what I know," she told them, hoping they'd leave it at that.

Caius didn't. "I have all sizes and colors. I have yet to get a pure black one. The venom eats the keratin in the skin and the skin pales. So even the darkest lose pigmentation. I keep my hopes up, though, that a idiot will show up and will give me a reason to use my favorite toy. Hopefully, it'll be pure black," he smiled, giving her a wink.

Bella shivered at the information._ Too much! Way too much information!_

They kept on walking, and Bella tried her best to remain far enough behind them to not hear anymore of their discussion. Soon, a large door came into view.

The door to the audience chamber opened, and in they stepped. Aro turned and pulled Bella with him to his chair. There was a chorus of gasps, and Bella turned to see the family that abandoned her_** twice**_and froze.

Standing there, with his hand wrapped around Edward's, was him. _Him_! He was looking at her like she was a ghost then smirked. Edward was giving her a scared look. He knew he was screwed, and Bella realized that the odd torture methods that Caius had brought up earlier weren't that bad. In fact, she wasn't against the thought of it now.

Aro noticed the new addition to the Cullen coven as well as Bella's reaction. He turned and gave her an odd look. "Cara, what's wrong?"

Bella pointed to the new vampire and stuttered out, "It's him. He's the one who raped me."

**A/N: Another chapter over. Please leave any little tidbits you would like to see in your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, peeps! Fifth chapter out. OH, YEAH! Thank you for liking this story so much!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: sbcorn the 60th reviewer, m. , the 65th reviewer, the (guest) sam, my 70th reviewer, Jalice223, the 75th reviewer, and finally, GoddessxNyte, the 80th reviewer! You all rock!**

**My beta is flamingpen18. Check out her story, Unexpected Love. It's a Bella/Aro, and trust me, it rules!**

**As always, I do not own the characters, but the plot is all mine. *cue maniacal laughter***

**GENERAL POV**

**Now onward!**

The air seemed to freeze with tension. That one sentence had everyone's attention, and it made Bella the center of it.

Rosalie and Emmett were the first to snap out of their shock and turned to glare at Edward and the vampire he was linking hands with.

Jasper felt his mind reel at the new emotions that were filling the room. Bella was drenched in fear and depression in an instant. Edward was also filled with fear and was trying to let go of his companion's hand but to no avail. Aro was angry and turned to give the new addition to the coven a glare. Everyone else was in shock.

What really got Jasper's attention was the fact that Ashley, Edward's new companion, was emanating a smugness that had him pissed! If what Bella said was true, then the pig was proud of what he had done to her. Disgusting!

Carlisle was the first to actually speak and stepped toward Edward and Ashley. "Is it true?"

Ashley turned and gave him a smirk, "I didn't kill her, and I already did my time."

Carlisle rounded on Edward. "Did you know about this?! I thought it was odd that you fought for his change so much, especially since you denied Bella when you claimed to love her."

Edward wouldn't look at anyone and kept trying to remove his hand from Ashley's.

Carlisle turned to Jasper. "Can you tell us what he's feeling?"

Jasper nodded, "Pain, heavy guilt, and regret, though not for his actions, but a regret for being caught."

Rosalie growled, which caused Emmett to follow along with Jasper and Alice. Esme sank to the floor, her body wracked with dry sobs. Carlisle looked at Bella and then to his son.

"Edward, how can you condone that? How could you not tell us? I would never let him join us if I had known?" Carlisle leaned down to console his distraught mate.

Aro was being restrained by his brothers, who had also joined in with their growls. Aro was angry that the fool who had harmed his Isabella was right in front of him and didn't seem remorseful for what he'd done! That little bastard!

"Aro, we need to evaluate the situation. Jumping into this, could cause problems," Marcus told him.

Caius was looking at the vampire attached to Edward and gave a low purr. The dark skin of said vampire was calling to him. He began to plot. If the fool made a wrong move in any way, Caius would have his penis! The only one he needed to complete his lovely collection!

Aro pulled away from him in disgust. The thoughts running through the blonds head were just wrong. Caius wanted to finish his Great Wall of Excalibur's. The vampire was very dark skinned, and he didn't want to see anymore of Caius's plans.

Bella was as still as a statue. She didn't want to be in the same room as that monster! The dirty smirk he was giving her made her cringe in disgust. Her rapidly beating heart was beating even faster from her fear.

Aro pulled her into his arms and tried to calm her. "Isabella, your heart is flying. You need to calm down."

Caius snorted, "If her heart beats faster, her change will end faster. Then she can aid me in finishing my collection." He gave the new vampire an excited smile.

The vampire's smug grin vanished.

Carlisle looked at Bella, taking in her pale skin and near burgundy eyes. Her hair was longer and healthier, and as he listened carefully, he could hear her heart hammering in her chest. "You're transforming! How?" he asked.

Aro shrugged, "We do not know. She isn't in any pain, so she's been walking around for the past day."

Carlisle wanted so bad to ask all the questions that popped up in his head but had to hold it off. There was a more pressing matter at hand, like how Edward was lying to the whole family, and how Ashley was a rapist and not an accountant like he had said... much more pressing matters.

Marcus snapped his fingers, and the guard that were in the room sprang forward. The vampire was restrained with Edward and Alice.

Jasper growled at the vampire holding his wife.

"Don't even try it. She has a crime to pay for," Aro growled back.

Jasper knew his place and sighed. "What did you do, Alice?"

Caius turned from his object of interest and laughed. "Well, she and Edward promised to change Bella into a vampire. Both knowing full well that they weren't going to and they left her again. There are repercussions for lying to the Volturi," he explained.

Carlisle facepalmed himself. Would it never end? He rounded on Edward and gave an exasperated sigh. "What would possess you to lie to them? And you both told me that you never encountered the Volturi, and that your guilty suicide attempt was easily abated. How many more things did you lie about?"

Alice was frowning and mumbled a pathetic sounding, "Sorry."

Edward still refused to meet anyone's gaze and mumbled something that no one was able to hear.

Aro moved to grab his hand and growled at what he saw. Edward coming across the vampire who was named Ashley, how pathetic, and brought him before Carlisle, pleading for his life. The human Ashley was dressed in rags and was soon writhing in pain on the cold ground. Carlisle was frowning in confusion, and Aro could hear Carlisle ask through Edward's memories, _Why did you want him changed so badly_?

Edward never answered his adopted father's mental question. He, himself, was thinking, _He's so beautiful_.

Aro cringed at the thought. No, Ashley wasn't. Edward's homosexual mind just thought he was. Disgusting!

He watched as Ashley's first year as a newborn went by. He was disgusted to watch when Ashley finally noticed Edward for the first time, through Edward's eyes, what he looked like in someone elses mind, and the appalling thoughts running through the vampire's mind.

Finally, he was privileged with the sight of the couple talking. Edward was reading Ashley's mind and how he reacted to the information that Ashley had raped Bella. Aro was pissed at how the boy lied to his family, telling them that Ashley was an accountant, who was jumped by a gang and left for dead.

Aro pulled away when the memories morphed into the private moments between the two. He shivered at the memory of Edward purring for Ashley to touch him. Once again, disgusting!

Aro turned to Alice and clasped her hand in his. All he saw was her giving Edward the right to choose what to do when they were in the throne room. Then the vision of Edward leaving Isabella again. He was shocked to see that she had asked him not to leave Isabella and was angry when Edward threatened her to keep quiet and to do as he said. This made sure that her punishment wouldn't be as bad as previously thought.

"So, Edward, you involve a human, when it's against our laws and then left her. She was put in danger because of you. Then you threatened Alice to go along with your plans, and I don't think the Major will appreciate that." Jasper's growl gave his sentence a deathly sound. "See? It's because you were ungrateful and repugnant. You knowingly left her again, after she saved your worthless life, and that put her in danger. If you were faithful, she would have never been raped."

Edward hung his head even further.

"Isabella went through so much at that time. Her father died right before her traumatic event, and her mother was in a car accident right afterwards. She's been alone these past five years. She had to deal with all that pain on her own. In fact, I'm surprised that you didn't just hand her over to this rapist in the first place." Aro was livid, and it showed in his voice.

Ashley was watching Caius warily. So when Aro had insulted him several times in a row, he didn't notice. He was focusing on the creepy vampire who was smiling at him. It was a bit unnerving.

Esme had moved to Bella's side and was trying to console and apologize at the same time. "It's okay, dear. I'm sorry we left. Edward had seemed so sincere in his fight for your safety. We've always taken Edward's word for everything, so we never thought twice of him possibly lying to us. Please, Bella, forgive us."

Bella sighed. "I can forgive you, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. But those two knew what would happen and didn't really do anything. Even if Edward threatened Alice, he can't do much to her in a fight, if she can see what he'll do before he does it. I won't forgive them so easily."

Carlisle and Esme both sighed. She had a point. Edward really couldn't' do much. So both the seer and the telepath were in the wrong. Then there was Ashley, who had committed a horrible crime and seemed proud of it.

Aro straightened. "Edward and Alice will be joining the guard for the next fifty years for lying to the Volturi. Caius will choose a suitable punishment for the whole Cullen coven, and Isabella will deal with what punishment Edward receives."

Caius turned to Carlisle, "Well, Carlisle, I think I want you all to become part of the guard, since you broke our only law. Because I'm merciful, I will only make it fifty years, so that the whole family can be together in torment."

Ashley growled and stepped forward, "I wasn't part of this coven when they committed this crime. I shouldn't have to pay for something they did."

Caius gave him an evil smirk. "True, but you are a member now, and this is a punishment for the whole coven. Too bad for you."

The others understood what he was doing. They couldn't punish Ashley for raping Bella, especially if he was in prison. He had already served him time, whether it be all of it or not. So Caius used this as a way to punish the creep for what he had done. He could only hope that the vampire was fool enough to do something stupid and give Caius what he needs, the prize of his collection and the favorite of all of his trophies. It is the darkest penis he would ever come across!

Aro snickered at Caius' face. His brother was a genius and possibly a little perverted with his dreams of completing his collection.

He turned his attention to Isabella, who was still as a statue. "Isabella, what would you like Edward to do?"

She shrugged and turned to him. "You and Lord Caius can decide. I want nothing to do with the prick."

She turned away and walked from the room. He motioned for Caius to follow her, and he did.

"Bella, let me show you something amazing!" he called out after her.

Aro shuddered, knowing what 'amazing' thing Caius was going to show her. Well, maybe it would keep her occupied.

Bella stopped to give Caius an odd look. "What's so amazing?"

He moved ahead of her and laughed, "You'll see!"

The walk to his room was quick and by the time they reached his door, she was truly curious. What could be so special that he needed to show her now?

Caius opened the door and stepped inside to give her the time to take it all in.

He had his name written on the wall in really fancy lettering. "Do you like yourself that much?" she asked him with a tilt of the head.

"Take a closer look," he encouraged, pushing her forward.

As she got closer, she froze. It was his name, written on the wall, in penis! She burst out into loud laughter, on the floor rolling kind of laughter. The kind that leaves the muscles in your abdominals hurting. That kind of laughing. "W-where's the i" she managed to ask after a few minutes.

"Well, I is the middle letter in my name. _I__** am**_ Caius, and I'm saving the centerpiece for my black prize. My name is written because they belong to me," he explained.

She snorted, "Well, that's nice."

He gave her a small smile, "Are you alright now?"

"Yes, thank you. What a way to make a girl feel better. Show her your collection of penis's." She shook her head. Then she gave him a speculative look. "So do you use any of them for certain things?"

He sneered at her dirty grin. "I just collect. I have never taken a penis except when I'm removing them from individuals. That's it. What do I look like?"

She laughed and shook her head. Caius was actually nice, and as she just found out very serious about his prized collection.

**A/N: Another chapter over! Anyone have an idea of what Caius and Aro should do to Edward? Leave it your review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! This is chapter six of Purgatory My Way.**

**I am dedicating this chapter to Jojo657, Kell-an Dial, sbcorn, LadyGrelka, and Southerencuttie23, who were the, 85th, 90th, 95th, 100th!, and 105th reviewers, in that order! Thank you!**

**I don't own Twilight. I just play with the characters.**

**NOTE: Aro and Bella are mates, so there is a connection between them.**

**Also, Edward is homosexual, and Ashley is bisexual. The disgust that the Volturi show for such a union is due to the fact that they were born in a time where such acts were met with stoning to death. They were raised to view such acts as disgraceful. Sorry if I offended anyone, but I'm not not going to load the story with a million homosexual characters just to make someone happy. I don't care for homosexuality very much, but I'm not going to down it, because it's not my place. Just a note for you all.**

**My beta is flaminpen18. She has an amazing story called Unexpected Love, which is also Aro/Bella. Check it out!**

**NOW ONWARD!**

Aro met up with Bella and Caius a few hours later. Caius had done as he had thought and showed Isabella his prized collection. From what he gathered from Caius's memory, she had taken it well, laughing heartily.

He knew that she was sad about the new addition to the guard, and he wanted to check up on her. He also wanted to get her acquainted with Chelsea whilst comforting her.

The little vampire was much smaller than Isabella, not just in height but in physical size as well. When Isabella laid eyes on the guard member, she squealed at how cute Chelsea was. Of course, Chelsea sent him a long suffering look at being called 'cute' by a human turning vampire and was quick to tell his mate who she was.

Bella apologised for her reaction, and Chelsea gave her a smile in return.

Aro gave Chelsea a nod, and he and Caius stood back to watch. Bella was asking the small vampire about what her transformation was like, bringing up what it felt like for her when that vampire James had attacked her. Chelsea confirmed that everyone feels the burning, and that so far, no one had been exempt, everyone except Isabella.

While they were talking, Chelsea was trying to make Bella's loyalty move on to Aro. For a human, the girl had a lot of loyalty in her, and Chelsea was trying to anchor all of it toward Aro, but for some reason, it wasn't working!

She sent her master a confused look, to show him that it wasn't working.

Bella stopped speaking to level Chelsea with a cool look. "It won't work."

The small vampire was taken aback. "What?"

"You're trying to use your power on me. It won't work. You've been trying, and you can't understand why it won't work. Trust me, I don't know why either, but you should give up, because you're wasting time," Bella told her.

She then turned to Aro, "If you want me to love you, you're going to need to work for my love. We can be mates till the cows come home, but that isn't going to make me love you. So what? We have an invisible pull towards each other, and we are both ready to jump one another. That isn't love. It's lust. I like you, because you interest me in many ways, but I don't love you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room."

Aro stood in appalled shock. Never had anyone ever told him something so honestly blunt before! It was a large blow to his pride, and he wasn't used to such things.

Caius's snickers turned into a full blown laugh. "You can't tell me you weren't expecting it not to work?"

Aro shook his head. "No, I was, but I wasn't expecting her to pick up on it, nor was I expecting her to say that to me."

Caius laughed even harder. "You poor sap! Good luck getting out of this!"

Aro gave his brother a glare and turned to follow his Isabella. He needed to get on her good side as soon as possible.

She was in her room, like she said she'd be. She was randomly pressing keys on the piano, occasionally sweeping her fingers across them.

"Isabella?" he asked, knocking on the door frame.

"Yeah, come in. It's your castle anyway," she answered, hitting a chord in the process. She repeated the motion several times and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Aro told her, sitting next to her on the bench.

"What for?" she gave him an expectant look. She wanted him to explain why he was sorry. Anyone can fling the words around easily, but to actually mean it and to know what you did wrong is very important.

"I should never have tried to control your emotional ties. I just wanted you to be loyal to me and only me," he sighed, knowing that he sounded like a spoiled brat.

"That's pretty selfish of you. Romance doesn't just happen. It needs time. I have nothing else to tie my loyalty to anyway. You can't get everything you want, Aro. You became used to it, and I think I was sent your way to change you. You have no idea what I'm thinking, and you can't stand it. You've never had to worry about such a thing, because all you had to do was touch a person, and you'd know what they were planning. It's not the same with me, and you feel threatened and worried," she explained, crossing her arms in the process.

Aro felt a bolt of insecurity hit him. She was correct! He had had it easy for three thousand years, and now, he couldn't just touch her to know everything he wanted. It was another blow to his ego.

How could one woman affect his so much in one day? He'd never felt so unsure of himself before, and he didn't like the feeling of helplessness that washed over him. It was unnatural for a vampire to feel such things, especially a king. It wasn't right at all.

"Will you forgive me, if I promise never to pull such an atrocious act again?" Aro looked at her with a sullen face. She was his mate, and she was angry at him. That didn't sit well with his conscience, which was yelling at him for angering their mate.

"Okay, but no more trying to control me. I can make sure you never enjoy yourself, ever!" she shrugged, standing and walking over to the doughnut chair and sitting down.

"Hey, Aro?" she asked, beckoning him with a wave of her hand.

He approached slowly and sat next to her. "Yes, Isabella?"

"I was wondering. You told me that Edward had a very Catholic view on life, and that he believed in Purgatory and doing good deeds to get into heaven. That if he only fed on animals, he would be excused, right?" she asked, looking for confirmation.

He nodded, wondering where she was going with her questioning.

"Well, if he does believe in Catholicism, then wouldn't his view on his apparent relationship with that _creature_," she hissed the word, "be considered an act of evil?"

Aro thought about his answer. She had made an excellent point. He had informed her that Edward was raised Catholic and thought that if he did many good deeds, he would be pardoned as a vampire.

"Well, you are correct. The Roman Catholic religion does not support homosexuality at all. They are also against sodomy, fornication, contraception, masterbation, and pornography, to a very high extent. Such things are, as they believe, 'Against the creative wisdom of God'. I heard this from a bishop within the hierarchy. Now while the Roman Catholics, usually this means those who are Roman or from Italy, follow old teachings, they are absolutely against such things. Those who follow the Catholic religion in North America and Northern and Western Europe don't feel the same way. So the thoughts of a Catholic believer from Rome, versus an American Catholics beliefs, would be widely different. Roman Catholics don't necessarily believe homosexual desires to be considered a sin. It is only when you act out those desires that it becomes 'disordered', or so I've been told. As for Edward, your question merits much thought. He did, in fact, become intimate with the vampire, Ashley, and even though they have seen more of each other than anyone else has, he is still embarrassed to admit his relationship aloud. Perhaps Edward's mind feels that what he is doing is wrong, where his body is too busy enjoying their union," Aro explained to her.

Bella shook her head. Edward was not right in the head then. It was just weird.

"So what are his thoughts on a vampire and human mating?" she asked.

"He thinks that it's one of those things that would guarantee him straight passage to Hell, no Purgatory whatsoever," Aro told her.

Bella gave him a wicked look. "So anything we do up until I finish transforming would remove the possibility of Purgatory for us?"

Aro, catching on to where she was going smiled as well. He shifted to bring her into his arms, "Yes, that is what he believes."

She sat in his lap, playing with his hair. "Well, if I get to be with you until someone rips me apart and burns the pieces, I think I'll take Hell."

His nonexistent breath caught in his throat. She had, basically, admitted that she preferred to be with him, no matter the consequences, and that made his unbeating heart warm. She was an angel.

He pulled her in, kissing her with all of his happiness. She had just made his eternity, even after he had just pulled something so unforgivable not even an hour previous.

She pulled back slightly. "If Edward gets to make his own version of Purgatory, then I will as well. I think that this is just fine right here. It's my Purgatory, and I'll do with it what I will."

Before they could continue, two vampires that Bella had never seen before were at her doorway. Aro was quick to situate her on the chair again, before he was in their faces. "What are you two doing here?!"

They immediately quaked in fear at his obvious anger with them. "We were told that you demanded our presence, Master," they told him together, falling to their knees.

"And who, pray tell, told you that?!" Aro yelled in absolute rage.

"Two of the new vampires in the guard informed us that you wanted to speak with us immediately, and that they were to watch the mistresses while we were away." When Aro growled, the one who had been speaking continued, "We didn't believe the dark one at first, but then he said that it was part of Lord Caius's punishment for them, and that you would not tolerate insubordination. We then came as fast as we could."

Aro paused, "Dark one'?" he asked.

"Yes, he was the darkest vampire I have ever seen, my Lord," the vampire explained.

Aro uttered a few expletives and turned to his mate. "Follow me!" He then turned to the two vampire, "Go inform Caius and Marcus that Athenodora and Sulpicia are in danger! NOW!"

Bella took off after Aro. He was running as fast as he could, and she struggled to keep up. "What's the matter?!" she called out to him.

"Ashley is trying the same thing that he pulled with you with Caius's mate, Athenodora, and her friend Sulpicia."

Bella felt her heart speed up even faster than it was already beating due to the transformation, and the running. She didn't register what Aro said next as her anger soared to new heights. She could hear her heart beating faster than it ever had, and she knew that her transformation was finishing. Her rise in emotion was speeding up the process, finishing it quickly.

Bella closed her eyes, located the danger, and blew past Aro in her anger. She would rip the foolish vampires throat out! How dare he think he could just attack women whenever he wanted to and get away with it with no remorse! He would pay!

Bella came upon a tower and sped forward, running up the steps and slamming the larger door at the top open.

Inside, Ashley was busy ripping the clothes off of the beautiful vampiress under him, while Edward stood by with his back turned, making sure the other vampiress would stay still. Ashley turned his head when he heard something coming closer. The door crashed open and for the first time in his life, he felt true fear, as he looked in the eyes of his previous victim and saw nothing but rage and bloodlust in her crimson gaze.

**A/N: Just so you know, I looked up Roman Catholicism on Wikipedia. If you don't believe me, look up Homosexuality and Roman Catholicism. I made nothing about the beliefs up. I may not be Catholic, but I didn't want to jump into something, pretending to know all about it, when I didn't.**

**Anyways, reviews are accepted. PLEASE! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! This is the 7th chapter of PMW!**

**The last chapter got 40 reviews! I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone!**

**I don't own Twilight, just this idea.**

**On another note, the reason that Sulpicia is in this story, is because she and Athenodora were friends when they were human, so she was changed to give Thena company while she was locked in the tower.**

**ONWARD!**

Bella was pissed! How dare he! No one should ever suffer something so horrible! Yet, he was perfectly okay with attacking women and making them suffer! He was disgusting!

Ashley couldn't move fast enough to dodge that furious vampire that was, obviously, out to kill him for good. Bella's hands wrapped around his neck, pushing him off the vampire he was accosting and into the far wall. HIs body cracked and splintered, reminiscent to the granite at his back.

Bella could feel the venom in her body pool in her mouth. She knew that venom was painful, even for other vampires, and planned to put all of it to good use. She latched her teeth onto his neck, pumping her venom into his system. He hissed in pain.

She repeated the process on his shoulder and arms. Her hands, moving to grip his wrists, ripped his hands off and tossed them somewhere behind her.

She forced his body to the ground, shredding his clothes in the process. He was going to learn what it was like to suffer. What she was going to do to him would top all of the pain he had put her through.

Her nails raked through the base of his penis, and she allowed the venom to overflow from her mouth, dripping onto the injury. His body jerked in pain, and he screamed, his face having healed quickly. Bella took care of it by slugging him directly, smashing his face in once more.

Glancing to the side, she saw many of the shards of granite littering the ground and got an idea. Grabbing the largest one, making sure it was sharp enough, she covered her weapon in her venom and prepared. With a swift move of her other hand, she successfully crushed all the bones in his legs, making sure he couldn't struggle.

While Bella was torturing him, Aro had finally caught up, along with his brothers and the guard. Caius was the most angry, because the little creep had attacked his mate and tried to take liberties with her. He made sure to have Athenodora and Sulpicia escorted out of the room, while the guard took care of Edward.

With one look, Caius knew what Bella was going to do to Ashley. His brothers gave tight smiles when he told them but didn't say a word. The fool was about to go through a world of hurt and embarrassment as Bella defiled him in front of every vampire in Volterra.

Bella eyed her toy with an evil smile and spread Ashley's legs. With the granite in place, she smiled darkly, before thrusting it in deeply.

Ashley screamed. It was shrill and feminine, and even though they all knew that he deserved it, they had to wince. Then they praised whatever higher being that existed that it wasn't them in his place. That looked painful.

Bella was using the large piece of granite, covered in venom to brutally repay Ashley for what he had done to her. Anal sex was, possibly, more painful than regular sex, and from what they all could gather from Ashley and Edward's relationship, Ashley was always on top and had never taken anything in the ass prior to this event.

"She must be really pissed," Felix whispered to Dimitri who nodded.

Alec was standing next to his twin, with his arm blocking her gaze. "Trust me, Janey. You don't want to see this."

The smirk on the girl's face was large as she snickered. "It matters not. I can hear perfectly fine."

Bella was providing entertainment, while at the same time, teaching a chronic rapist what karma meant. She didn't bother to look up at her audience and kept her eye fixed on the screaming vampire beneath her.

She pulled out her weapon and gave Ashley a smile, before shoving the granite forward, jamming it as far inside as she could get it.

Everyone flinched at the grinding sound that came from the action. She wasn't going easy on the fool. That was for sure.

Aro found himself enjoying the view a little more than he should. Isabella was a picture of absolute perfection as she punished the vampire. Her hair was flying around her petite frame, and her crimson eyes were bright. Her beautiful little mouth was twisted into a evil grin, and he couldn't help but get turned on. The fact that she had taken charge without a problem made him excited.

Her final act made him a little jumpy, and he knew never to anger her ever again. If she was ingenious enough to use a piece of granite in such a way, what if she got a hold of Caius's toys? The thought made him shiver. He decided then and there that she would never have access to Caius's toys unless absolutely necessary.

He watched as she stood from her victim and walked over to Caius. "You can have him now."

She was at his side, grabbing his hand and towing him out of the room. He didn't know where they were going, but he didn't mind, as long as he was with her.

"Let's go find Edward," she growled out.

Aro sighed, knowing that she was going to torture him as well. He going to have to sit there while she punished another man. From the way she stalked down the hall, he could tell that she meant business! Why did she have to be so attractive when in such a dangerous mood? He was going suffer, watching her and her sensual movements as she tortured her prey.

They found Edward being held in the throne room. Felix was standing behind him, holding him by the neck.

Bella gave the Cullen boy an evil smile and motioned for Felix to release him."What am I going to do to you?"

**A/N: WAIT! I need your help! This chapter was short because I wanted Caius's punishment to be a separate chapter. I need help from all of you. I don't know what Caius should do, and I have an idea, but if anyone had something they think is horrible enough, please leave it in your review. The help is much appreciated. :) **


End file.
